


a blight unlike any other

by Patcho418



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I think we can all agree that Amity's mum is the worst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patcho418/pseuds/Patcho418
Summary: (Based off ofthis Tweet)In which Amity finds her way home after doing something drastic to her hair. (The Implied/Referenced Child Abuse isn't terribly explicit but K*ren Blight is still the worst, so I thought I'd just throw that warning in for any readers who might be sensitive to that kind of content.)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 21
Kudos: 348





	a blight unlike any other

A series of quiet, weak knocks at her door drew Luz’s nose out of her book. While, to her knowledge, neither her nor Eda were expecting anyone, she was never one to turn down a visitor at the door.

Before she could stand up to answer it, the door swung open.

“Hoot hoot! Luz! Your friend is here!” Hooty squawked.

Luz watched as Amity walked through the doorway, hood pulled over her head, and immediately Luz knew something was wrong. Amity never wore her hood up, her posture was way less poised and way more solemn, and she wasn’t glaring daggers at Hooty like she normally did.

All signs pointed to something being up.

Still, Luz was nothing if not a good friend and a good host, and she waltzed over to greet her.

“Amity!” she called, pulling Amity in for one of her signature bestie hugs; Amity’s expression remained morose, but her fingers curled tight into Luz’s clothes, and soon her nose was buried against her shoulder.

Luz frowned; she’d seen Amity upset before, but never this physically clingy. Any other day, Luz would be delighted at her affection being reciprocated, but she knew right now wasn’t the time for delight. Right now, Amity was in trouble and needed comfort and reassurance, which were two things Luz absolutely knew how to provide.

“Hey,” Luz cooed, holding her a little bit closer as her thumbs skated up and down Amity’s back. “Are you okay, Amity?”

Amity shook her head into Luz’s shoulder.

“Did you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head again.

“Do you want me to keep hugging you?”

Amity nodded as she tried to hide a small sniffle.

Luz hummed in understanding and nestled Amity even closer, paying little attention to her ragged breaths and muffled whimpers as she continued tracing her thumbs along Amity’s back. She’d never seen Amity this upset, and her mind began to sort through all the potential reasons, wild or tame, for her current state.

They stayed like that for a moment longer before Amity pulled away, wiping tears from her eyes with the heel of her hand. Luz kept her hands on Amity’s shoulders, keeping her stable as she coughed out the last few sobs in her throat.

“All better?” Luz asked with a smile, and her heart began to flutter when Amity’s lips broke into a small, amused smile of her own.

“A little bit,” Amity murmured. “Thank you, Luz.”

Luz nodded. Her mind still raced with thought after thought of what could bring Amity down this badly--and, of course, mixed in were thoughts of who could have done this and how she’d get back at them for hurting her friend. Of course, the last thing she wanted to do was to push too far and make Amity upset again, so she kept her thoughts to herself. Amity would tell her what she wanted to, Luz reckoned, and it was her job as Amity’s friend to give her that space.

Of course, there were things Luz could do in the interim, like offering her something to drink and somewhere to sit. She pulled away from Amity and turned to the sofa where several books were still piled up.

“Want to sit down for a bit? I can get you something to eat or drink if you need, too!”

Amity nodded and moved for the couch. “Thanks. I...can I have some tea?”

“Absolutely!” Luz nodded and headed for the kitchen--at this point, she’d made enough ‘feel better’ tea for her friends that she didn’t even need to ask what they wanted in it--and set the kettle to boil. 

She worked as fast as the boiling water allowed her to, not wanting to leave Amity alone for a second longer than she needed to. Soon enough, the tea was ready, and Luz turned the corner to bring it out, ready to comfort Amity however she needed right now; however, she stopped in her tracks when she entered the living room, taken aback by the sight of Amity with her hood down and her hair shaved short.

Amity looked at her with a mix of emotions--shame, guilt, and concern swam in her golden eyes, and the trembling of her lips warned of another outburst of tears.

Luz took a careful step forward. “Amity…” she breathed, trying not to let her shock sound in her voice too much. It was hard not to: all the green Luz had grown to associate with Amity was completely gone, replaced by short, messy bristles of auburn. She could hardly even think of who would do this to Amity, let alone why.

Amity sighed and dipped her head away from Luz’s gaze as she clutched the hem of her uniform.

“How bad is it?” she asked, not yet looking back up.

Luz paused, considering her response for a moment. It wasn’t bad at all, but clearly it bothered Amity, and she didn’t want to upset her any further. She’d never seen Amity do something so drastic, after all, and she couldn’t help but wonder why.

“It’s...it’s not, Amity,” is what she decided to go with, hoping that it was the right choice.

Amity blinked slowly before looking back up at Luz with newfound resolution in her eyes. “Good.”

Luz quirked an eyebrow at her as she approached, moving to sit beside Amity on the couch. From here, she could get a better look at the somewhat unkempt appearance of her hair, as if someone had quickly and carelessly shorn all of her hair off with little regard for how tidy it looked. 

“Good?” Luz wondered aloud. 

A heavy, shaky sigh passed from Amity’s lips. “I...Luz, my hair isn’t naturally green. You know that, right?”

“Of course,” Luz said with a nod, remembering vividly the small peak of brown roots that appeared at the front of Amity’s hair. “Didn’t you dye it to look like Azura? That’s what Ed and Em said.”

“No,” Amity stated bitterly. “I never had any choice in the matter.”

Luz grit her teeth, stepping forward as spurred into action by the unfairness of the statement.

“Who would force you to dye your hair green?” Luz asked. “Was it them? Do I have to talk to them?”

Amity shook her head. “My mother. We Blights are supposed to be a family. A uniform. And unfortunately that uniform has no room for divergence.”

“That’s crazy!” Luz protested.

“It is,” Amity said, “but that won’t stop my mother from enforcing it.” She let out another shaky sigh, curling in further on herself as she pulled her knees into her chest. “Imagine her delight at seeing all three of her children with the same perfect hair.”

In that moment, Luz’s own emotions whirled between a multitude of feelings, most of which were negative. Conformity was something she was unfortunately familiar with, but to see it brought to this extent made her stomach roil and her brow furrow. She swore she could grab Eda’s staff and draw up a couple of runes or two (or ten) and fly right over to the Blight house to speak her mind.

But right now?

Right now, Amity was beside her, and she still looked all kinds of troubled. Luz could have a righteous anger sometimes, but she knew more than anything that she needed to be a compassionate friend a lot more right now.

She reached for Amity’s shoulder, gently gliding her hand back and forth. Amity startled a bit at the contact, her face glowing a brilliant red that caused Luz to pull back for just a moment.

“Sorry, Amity,” Luz offered meekly.

“It’s fine,” Amity stuttered quietly. “I guess I’m still a little bit on edge. You’re the first person who’s seen me like this.” Her eyes dipped back down to her hands and she added in a smaller, frailer voice: “I trust you, Luz.”

Luz’s cheeks buzzed with a familiar warmth, one that she’d felt plenty of times but had always found trouble putting a name to. Whatever it was, it pulled her lips into a tender smile and filled her chest with that same comfortable, docile feeling while calming the waves of worry and anger that roiled in her stomach only moments before.

She lifted her hand to Amity’s shoulder again, this time waiting for Amity to nod in approval. “If it helps,” she began, “I think you’re still really pretty.”

Amity’s cheeks burned red again, but this time she allowed herself to huff out a small laugh. “You think so?”

“Yeah! Actually, you kind of have a cool bad girl vibe going on now!” Luz affirmed her. “Like a rebel witch without a cause!”

Amity laughed again, this time fully in a way that made Luz’s heart skip a quick beat. It wasn’t often that Amity allowed herself to laugh, so Luz would make sure to cherish any moment that it happened--and she’d be sure to take note of what to say to make her smile more often.

“Well,” Amity began through her laughter, “I think I actually do have a cause now.”

Luz’s eyes shone in curious delight. “What’s that?”

Amity turned fully to Luz, catching her gaze with a soft look of determination. “I think I want to be brave and fearless, like you. I want to be me again.”

Luz paused, considering Amity’s words. Every day, she learned more about the troubles Amity Blight had had to go through to get where she was now, and she learned of all the things that Amity Blight was and wasn’t. She was brave, and she was determined. She was an incredibly skilled and gifted witch, and she was a thoughtful and kind friend. It couldn’t be helped if Luz admired everything about her--there was so much tenacity and conviction to admire, so many wonderful things she still got to learn about her.

And she’d be more than thrilled to get to see Amity take this next step to becoming the witch she wanted to be.

Her fingers curled around Amity’s shoulder in a supportive squeeze. “That’s a pretty good cause, I think. And I think this is a pretty strong start. You’ll be a Blight unlike any other!”

“Thanks, Luz. I hope I can be.”

Luz shrugged easily and offered her her warmest, friendliest, most loving smile. “I think you already are.”


End file.
